What is this Village? who is the blonde boy?
by sarahmay12
Summary: a;rigjt. this is where Alois and Luka come into My OC Sarahs past. her and delilah enter this village after there escape from the man they were sold two.


((blub yesh another sarah past story. i havent typed or really thought of the one before this when they were with the pedi man person. so this pretty much happans after they kill him and run away yea 7 year old power xD ))

Me and delilah walked for what seemed like hours. it was just about aftenoon and we were getting tired. we had no where to go. my family probly forgot about me and delilah had no family. her brother had disapered. all we could do is keep walking until something happand. "sarah i see something up ahead." delilah said looking at me. " i tihnk its a village! which means there are people there and food." i said with a smile. "food would be good i havent aten in a while." she siad touching her stumich. " well nether have i."  
>we continued walking on toward the village. as we came closer and closer we could see people and small houses everywhere. though the people were dirty and looked very poor. we finaly reached the village and walked on the dirt path. people stared at us. like we were diffrent like we didnt belong there. delilah and i looked at eachother and walked along. " sarah... i dont like it here... everyone is staring at us." delilah said a little uneasy. " let them stare." i said walking ahead of her.<p>

"hey lilah. you go walk ahead of me and find somewhere for us to stay i wanna exsplore a bit: i siad dusting off my skirt. "aright." delilah said wlaking off. i began walking off diffrent paths by myslef looking at everything around me. i saw a couple of children my age playing around i wanted to join them but part of me thought it was a bad idea. i began walking toward them but they took one look at me and grabed there ball and gave me mean looks and walked away. i sighed watching them go. i then walked off in the other direction.

i reached a small clearing toward the woods. i stoped dead in my tracks when i saw two boys talking. one looked about my age. and the other looked like he was four. i didnt aprotch them i just stood there watching them. they didnt notice me. "okay Luka. next time the baker throws a stone at you sock him." the one my age said. " okay big brother." the little one said with a smile. " you gotta learn to be tough like me." he said messing up luka's hair. i listened to them for a while then began walking toward them. the one my age took one look at me and smirked. "well lookie here luka new meat." luka looked at me and smiled. " im not new meat.." i said. trying not to glare at him. "who are you blondie?" he asked me. " im sarah.. sarah may." i told him. " oh im Jim but most call me Alois." he said holding out his hand, " well alois.." i said shaking his hand. " where are we exactly?" " i should i know? all i know is some village." then luka budded in, " a dirty village where villigers through stones at us," lika said sighing. " yea there kindda mean but we can take them." Alois said losing his smirk. i noded taking a look around. " so im guessing you two live here?" alois noded. "yeah. we live eat and sleep here." " you sleep here? there are no beds." i said looking at the ground. " we sleep on the ground." luka said looking at me with big eyes. " oh the ground i see." said looking at the two. "so sarah how old are you?" Alois said looking me up and down. "seven.." i told him noticing him staring. " oh me too." he said looking away. just then delilah walked toward me. "sarah there you are." she said standing next to me. " oh boy another one." Alois said with a smirk. "you enjoying this arnt you?" i asked him. " hmph." he said looking down. delilah giggled. "lilah this is Alois and luka." i smiled. deiliah smiled looking at luka. "your so tiny!" delilah said with a giggle. luka blushed.

2 years later.

we had all became very close best friends withen 2 years. alois,emily,dleilah and me were now nine. and Luka was six. we were all like a big family. we looked out for eachother everyday and night. no matter what happand we were always there for eachother. but sometimes we werent.

"eh Alois! give it back now! its mine! thats not nice!" i whined at alois. he had one of my favorite stuffed animals that i got and brought with me from my old manor. "i dont think so sarah dear" i was close to tears and all Alois did was tease me and tount me. "come on Alois!" i said taking a step toward him. " come any closer and ill rip his leg off!" he smirked. "no alois!" i whined more. then his smirk became wider and he torn most of my bunny's leg off. i screamed at him as he trew it back at me. " i hate you alois!" he laughed evily walking away. i stoped talking to him after that. but after awhile i forgave him. but more and more tricks and teases came from him. he never said sorry after them.

it was a warm sunny afternoon. Alois,emily and me were siting in the river enjoying the cool water, i splashed Alois. "hey!" he laughed, "hey what?" i asked laughing as he splashed me back. "okay guys play nice." emily said laughing. me and alois looked at eachother then splashed emily. we all bursted out laughing, "so hows my two girls doing?" " your girls?" emily and me said in unison. Alois just smiled.

1 year later

it was dark. it was one of those dark nights. i was hanging around with delilah. when it happand. we were walking back to the village. it was covered all in red flames. "sarah!" delilah almost screamed. i looked at the village as we were walking through it. " go find luka ill look for alois." delilah noded runing in one direction. i ran through the path ways. " Alois? where are you?" i yelled looking at the flames taking over hte village slowly devoring it. i ran aorund trying so hard to find him or luka. delilah had totaly disperd in the flames. my nerves were racing. were they dead? were they safe? i didnt know. " Alois? Luka? where are you!" i yeled once more as smoke began filling my lungs making me cough. "Alois?" i yeled once more reaching the clearing where we all lived. my eyes widened as a i saw luka laying on the ground. with a demon standing in front of him. " thank you demon. i finaly made my brother happy." luka said smileing. i watched from the shadows as the demon ate his soul. i was shaking in fear thinking i might be next. my mind was racing as i turning around and ran off into the flames off to where ever my feet would take me. then i blacked out from the smoke in my lungs. and from fear.


End file.
